


Lost Souls

by letsgooutintherain



Series: Of Bonded Souls [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, I'm not actually sure if that counts as graphic, M/M, Soulbond AU, Violence, better safe than sorry I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: They have a soul bond, but they are not in the clear. This is the end of the mission. The fight to get back to civilisation.





	Lost Souls

It only took three seconds. One for Ed to look up, just in time to see the chimera jump and bury its claws into Roy's leg. One for Roy to let out a pained cry that echoed through Ed's soul, while still managing to ignite his gloves. One for the flames to erupt into blinding light. Then the chimera was nothing more than a pile of charcoals on the ground. 

Roy collapsed next to it with a grunt, but Ed couldn't come to him, not with the last two chimeras storming in their direction. Inside of him the feeling of Roy's soul dimmed. Dimmed as Ed jumped at the first chimera, burrowing his automail blade down its throat, letting himself roll backwards the next second, already clapping and sending a fist of stone at the other that had gone for Roy. It rolled to the side with a yelp but managed to get to its feet again.

Ed felt dizzy with alchemic exhaustion, his shoulder hurt from where he had taken the hit for Roy when the fucking alchemist had finally decided to show, his elbow had taken a hit when he fell down that slope after the second wave of chimeras. He had scrapes everywhere.

The last chimera turned, legs half metal half flesh with giant claws and yellow fur, teeth bared, eyes an eerie green and Roy's soul dimmed even more. 

The chimera jumped and Ed weaved to the side, slashing at it, but it was already turning, teeth snapping and Ed couldn't move in time. He managed to avoid the teeth, but more than 200 kilo of flesh and steel barreled into his body and bowled him to the ground.

Ed wheezed, coughed and mentally added his ribs to the list of casualties, but he had to get up, had to get to Roy. The chimera moved, jumped claws first. Ed knew he shouldn't risk another transmutation, but in that split second he realized he didn't have much choice. He clapped, ignoring how the impact jarred his injured arm and shoulder, and slammed his hands awkwardly down next to him, forming a single spike.

The chimera threw herself right into it, breaking it and rolling to a stop on top of Ed's automail leg. Roy's soul was so faint now and Ed panicked, trying to get up, to get to him, get the fucking chimera off, but he couldn't move his leg. The world swayed around him, but he was fine. He had to be fine.

"Roy!"

There was no answer and he tried again to free his automail. When it didn't work he didn't hesitate, clapped, moved the ground from under his leg. Black inched into his vision and the transmutation sputtered. Ed let go with a cry, just as the light turned a glaring crimson, before fizzling out.

Fuck. Fuck! Too damn close.

But he could move. His automail didn't bend as it should, but he was free and he managed to get to Roy without blacking out from either pain or exhaustion. 

He found too much blood and Roy white as a sheet. His soul no more than a slight flutter in the dark that didn't get much clearer when Ed touched him. "Roy, please, you can't leave me. Not like this. Not when we only just got this," Ed pleaded. 

No reaction and Ed swallowed heavily, blinking tears away. Crying never helped anyone. They couldn't be more than two miles from West City. He could do this. Save them both. As fast as he could he stripped his coat off, cursed when he realized he couldn't risk using his alchemy to make bandages. 

Instead he gritted his teeth against the pain and ripped it into long shreds. "Come on, Roy, hold on for me."

He didn't get an answer, not even a twitch and Ed felt his stomach churn when he started to bandage those wounds. Round and round until he was sure it would hold. Would it be enough though? He didn't know, but he didn't know how much more he could do to staunch the blood flow. He had never fucking needed this knowledge and the last mandatory medical training for field operatives had been too long ago.

Ed forced himself to his knees, gripping Roy's arm and leg, pulling him onto his shoulders, then forcing himself to his feet.

He nearly screamed in frustration when his automail blocked halfway and his flesh leg protested holding the doubled weight. Then the leg straightened with an awkward scratching noise. The world spun around him and Ed felt nausea claw at him. Fuck, not now!

Roy was still there, not more than a flicker. One that threatened to go out with every labored breath Ed could feel. He gritted his teeth and set one foot in front of the other, stumbling over uneven stones and around bushes. 

All he had to do now was breathe and walk. Breathe and walk. He could do it. Breathe and walk. He slipped in a patch that was more mud than ground, caught himself with a groan when the movement jostled his ribs. He forced a breath. Set one foot in front of the other. And again even while his body slowly shut down from the strain. Breathe and walk. Roy's soul dimmed.

By the time a shout pierced through his stupor Ed wasn't even sure how he was moving. Slowly he lifted his head and Havoc was right there. 

"Boss, you made it. It's okay. Hawkeye is coming with the car." 

Instead of an answer Ed sagged to his knees, trying with all his remaining strength not to jostle Roy too much. The light of his soul was nearly gone, darkness closing in like a heavy suffocating blanket. 

Then Havoc was there, helping him to get Roy to the ground, feeling for a pulse, lifting Roy's legs. Something at the back of Ed's mind told him it was to get more blood to the body core.

"What about you?" Havoc asked, "Boss, are you hurt?"

Ed shook his head. "I'm fine. He's the one... he... The chimera got him. The mission..."

"We know. We realized something was wrong when the real state alchemist was found dead. We've been searching for you since last night."

Ed didn't really listen. The bandages were soaked through with blood and the disconnect from Roy felt like it was tearing at him. He couldn't help prodding at it, trying to find even a hint of Roy there. Nothing but darkness now and his only reassurance was the slow lifting of Roy's chest with each labored breath growing fainter with every second that passed by.

In the distance he could hear the roaring of a car engine.

**Author's Note:**

> For RoyEd Week day 3. Prompt: AU.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
